Peter Bishop
Peter Bishop is a character and a main protagonist on Fringe. He is portrayed by Joshua Jackson. Biography Childhood When Peter was a child, he was traveling with his father, Walter, to a family Thanksgiving dinner. Their car slipped off the road onto a frozen lake. The ice broke and the car began to sink. With their fate apparently certain, Walter and Peter were saved by the Observer. As a result, Walter owed a debt to the Observer; there is no suggestion that Peter has a debt of any kind. It has been suggested on multiple occasions that Peter has died. The one from the dimension the show presides in (mainly) died as a child from an incurable disease but Water traveled to a parallel universe and took that Peter back to the original dimension. After Walter was institutionalized, Peter moved to Allston with his mother because she could not afford the mortgage of their house in Cambridge. Character The original casting call for Fringe describes Peter as "a smart high-school drop-out with gambling debts." He is typically very cynical and often sarcastic, especially when dealing with his estranged father. However, after spending a while with Walter he comes to terms with seeing his father again and softens somewhat. He admits he is reluctant to continue helping Olivia in her investigations but becomes a member of the team. Before being drawn into the events of The Pattern Peter reportedly lived a nomadic life, never keeping one job or staying in one place for too long. When he first meets Olivia he shows reluctance to help, since he is unwilling to deal with his father. He is only persuaded by Olivia's threat to let "certain people" know where he is. When he later discovers this to be a bluff he is surprised, saying "I can usually tell when people... I mean that's sort of what I do." However he reveals he does have people after him, owing considerable amounts of money to and individual named Big Eddie. Olivia later offers to clear his debts in order to secure his co-operation, but he refuses, saying he can clear his own debts himself. Peter's IQ is 190; 50 points above genius. His list of previous occupations includes being a fireman, a cargo pilot, and a college chemistry professor - a position he gained by falsifying a degree from MIT. Despite this he managed to have papers published before he was exposed as a fraud. In There's More Than One of Everything, Walter visits a grave marked "Peter Bishop"; it is strongly implied that the Peter Bishop known on the show is actually from another universe, taken to this one by Walter, to replace "our" Peter, who had died. Appearances Season One: * Pilot * The Same Old Story * The Ghost Network * The Arrival * Power Hungry * The Cure * In Which We Meet Mr. Jones * The Equation * The Dreamscape * Safe * Bound * The No-Brainer * The Transformation * Ability Trivia * Joshua Jackson describes his character as "A really dumb smart guy... and he's kind of aware of the fact that he's a dumb smart guy. He has this native intelligence to him where he's probably a couple of steps ahead of everybody else in the room, but he still makes incredibly stupid choices at every step along the way." * Speaks Farsi and Arabic. * Owes money to a guy named Big Eddy. * Introduced as Olivia's brother "Rick" to a bartender in Safe. * Very likely from an alternate universe. Quotes "This falls in the category of be careful what you wish for." :- Peter (Pilot) "Yeah, because after 6 hours, they're ''really dead." :- Peter (Pilot) "''When I was nine years old, I think I wanted to be a brontosaurus." :- Peter (The Ghost Network) "You may think you know what he's capable of, but you have no idea what I'm capable of." :- Peter (The Equation) (Answering the phone) "Bishop's house of horrors!" :- Peter (The Transformation) : ru:Питер Бишоп Category:Characters Category:Main Characters